


Red Strings Do Tie Fates

by DustPhoenix



Series: One-Shots [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, It is red strings btw, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustPhoenix/pseuds/DustPhoenix
Summary: A small Richemy soulmates AU. This is when Jeremy meets Rich for the first time.
Relationships: Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere
Series: One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009650
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Red Strings Do Tie Fates

A smile was on Jeremy's face as he lovingly looked at who he assumed was his soulmate. A nerdy, short boy who looked like he came right out of Jeremy's dreams. The boy made this assumption due to being able to see a red string on the other's ring finger. He just stared at the other. Until a hand swiped in front of his face.

"Earth to Jeremy? You okay?" Michael asked, his face laced with a bit of concern due to the looks that Jeremy had been giving the new kid.

"Why would I be okay? I just saw the most handsome person. The most handsome person who just so happens to be my soulmate." Jeremy exclaimed excitedly as he looked at Michael with a big smile.

"Wait, you already found your soulmate? Holy crap dude, that is amazing!" Michael grinned. "Y'know. I know how nervous you get, you owe me for this." He said as he got up, he went to walk towards the new kid. Jeremy's heart began to race quicker due to what his friend decided on doing.

Next thing he knew, the new kid was approaching him. Said kid sat down next to him a few moments later. "Tho! You are Jeremy, right?" The kid asked, Jeremy nodded in response. "I'm Rich!"

"What a great name for such a handsome boy." Jeremy said happily. He had a bit of blush on his face as he just stared at him longingly. He knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to learn more about Rich. The handsome boy.


End file.
